The Contractor will collect software and data analysis requirements during two sets of workshops with their domain expert collaborators. The first step in the project will be to define an initial high level design across all major software subsystems. This high level design will be in power point format and highly graphical. It will be used to guide requirements discussions through each system or topic in a structured manner. The high level design will be comprised of diagrams, flow charts, and a baseline set of requirements for each subsystem. During the workshop the contractor will define a comprehensive set of functional and user interface requirements, use cases, and scenarios.